My Two Loves: Part Two: The Day After
by BlackVelvetWoman
Summary: Continuation of my first story, My Two Loves. Bella wakes up to find out the night before was not a dream. Where will the three go from here? J/B/E -- smut, language, rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights whatsoever to the Twilight books or characters.

**Author's Note:** This is a continuation of the story My Two Loves. I have a perverted mind, and if I had my way, Bella would be with both Jacob and Edward. If you are easily offended, I would suggest you stop reading right now. It has a M rating for a reason.

* * *

Bella awoke the next morning. She stretched languishly and thought about the delicious dream she'd had the night before. It had been about Edward. And Jacob. And SEX. Good Lord. She went to roll over and discovered she was not the only one in bed with her. How she could've not noticed being squished was beyond her. Plus, her muscles felt extremely sore. Like she'd been twisted into a pretzel.

"Morning beautiful," she heard a velvet whisper next to her left ear. She turned her head to see Edward smiling down at her. His head was propped up with his right hand. With his left, he reached over and stroked her nose with the tip of his pale, cool finger. She was speechless. Then she heard low snoring and twisted her head to see Jacob asleep on the other side of her. His head lolled over on her right shoulder, and he adjusted his position in his sleep, sighing lightly.

"Ed-Edward?" she stuttered, not completely believing what she was seeing.

"Yes?" he asked, still smiling his wonderful smile. His amber eyes caressed her brown ones, and she gulped.

"Is this real? Am I dreaming?" She asked. He was lying on top of the covers, dressed only in his boxers. She was under the covers, and she clutched the quilt next to her body. Jacob stirred next to her, and his foot brushed against her calf. He rolled facing her and snuggled closer, and she realized he was naked as something ELSE brushed against her hip. Electric sparks shot through her body, but she was still confused.

"Yes. It's real," Edward replied. He sensed her confusion, and his light mood shifted. A worried frown took the place of his smile and he asked, "Don't you remember last night?"

Her brow knitted in concentration and suddenly it all came rushing back. It had not been a dream. It had really happened. Even Emmett showing up and wanting to JOIN them! She flushed at that thought. Suddenly she felt very . . . whorish. Edward touched her cheek then and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Bella. Tell me what you're thinking. You know I can't read your mind."

That was certainly true. He could read everyone else's except hers. She bit her bottom lip and looked around the bedroom. She exhaled a sigh of relief. They were still at Edward's house. In one of the guestrooms that had a bed. She would have freaked if they had brought her back to her own bedroom, but then she remembered that Edward had told Charlie she was staying here overnight with Alice. That was after the fight between Edward and Jacob over her confession of loving them both. Her heart beat rapidly at that thought. She did. She did love them both. She still couldn't believe what had transpired last night, but obviously it had, or they all three would NOT be in the same bed together. That much she was certain.

"Emmett!" she suddenly proclaimed, eyes searching Edward's. He grimaced and said, "Don't worry. I told him four was a crowd." Bella threw her arm across her eyes and groaned. She didn't think she could face the burly vampire after what she knew he had witnessed. Suddenly she had the desire to escape the confines of the bed and go to the bathroom. Take a shower. Sort her thoughts. She struggled into a sitting position and the covers dropped from her shoulders, exposing her milky white breasts. Edward hissed, and she instinctively wrapped her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry, love," he murmured, "You're just so damn beautiful. You don't know how much you turn me on, and after last night, knowing we can be together . . ." His voice wavered. Bella lowered her head, her hair falling across her shoulders, creating a veil around her face. She peeked at him through the tendrils and whispered, "You don't think I'm a slut?"

"Good God, no!" Edward exclaimed, taking her face in his hand and turning her head so they were looking into each other's eyes. She bit her bottom lip as he continued, "I admit I was shocked at your proclamation, but I realize that I love you so much, I will do anything to make you happy and keep you near me. Even if it means putting up with wolf –--"

"Watch it," a low voice came from the other side of Bella, and they looked in Jacob's direction to see that he had awakened. He was propped up on his elbows and giving Edward a warning look. His face softened when he looked at Bella. Her heart skipped a beat when he brought his right hand around to touch her cheek.

"So, you two are REALLY OK with this?" she asked incredulously, still not quite believing what was going on. Jacob continued to stroke her cheek but glanced in Edward's direction. The truce they seemed to have formed last night was on shaky ground she knew. "I am, if Vamp is," Jake replied.

"Yes. WOLF. I'm OK," Edward answered in a menacing tone.

Bella rolled her eyes and in an angry voice said, "If this crazy situation IS going to work, then BOTH of you have GOT to stop calling each other names!" She threw herself from underneath the covers and crawled to the foot of the bed. She stepped lightly to the carpeted floor and turned to face both of them, not caring if she was stark naked. They were staring at her with horror filled eyes. "What? What are you two looking at?" she asked, throwing her arms in the air and taking a brief glance down the front of her body. That's when she saw them. Bruises. Everywhere. It seemed not one piece of skin was free from a bruise.

"Good God Bella," Jacob was the first to speak. Edward sat silent and slowly put his face in his hands. He had done that to her. He knew he would hurt her, and he had. "I'm sorry, Bella, so sorry," he said in a voice full of anguish. She rushed to his side and groaned slightly because her body was so sore. Even between her thighs ached. She put her arms around his cold shoulders and held his head between her breasts. "Oh, Edward, stop, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine," she tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, Edward," Jacob said then, "I'm sure my name is on some of those bruises as well."

Edward was drinking in the scent of her body, and he couldn't stand it. He wanted to take her right there. Hurt her even more. He was a monster. Of that he was sure. This arrangement would never work. But damnit, he couldn't give her up. He would just have to make sure Jacob was around anytime they had sex. Because next time, he could very well kill her. He knew Jacob was what kept him in control – at least partially in control – last night. He shuddered to think what would have happened if the wolf hadn't been there. Bella stroked his bronze hair and caressed his scalp. He wrapped his hands around her tiny waist and held her close but being extremely careful not to squeeze. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had.

Jacob got out of bed, and Bella couldn't help blushing at his naked body. Even though they had been extremely intimate last night, she wasn't used to seeing him in this way. When he saw her staring at him, all the while still stroking Edward's hair, he gave her a wink and retrieved his sweats from the floor. He pulled them on and then said, "As much as I hate to leave, I have to. My dad will be wondering where I'm at. Sam may have said something to him about me not showing up with the pack last night."

He came around and gave Bella a warm kiss on the curve between her neck and shoulder. She shivered and her loins stirred. "You gonna be OK there Ed?" he asked the vampire who still had his face buried between Bella's breasts. Edward turned his head and replied, "Yes, I'll be fine."

"OK. Wouldn't want to have to take you on again," Jacob said in a teasing tone but there was a underlying seriousness that both Bella and Edward picked up on. "I'll see you guys later," and with that he was gone.

"Edward. Are you going to be OK?" Bella asked, looking down at her vampire lover. He looked up at her. "I don't know. I do know that I cannot lose control around you. So, that's why I'm willing to keep Jacob around. He will see to it that I don't."

"Well, let's see how you do with him not being around," she said mischievously, trying to lighten the mood.

"What are you saying?"

"Take a shower with me."

"Are you mad?" he cried, gently pushing her away, but keeping his hands on her waist.

"Not in the least. I'm quite sane actually," she replied, massaging his muscular forearms. Her eyes smoldered, and Edward groaned.

"Bella Swan. You truly WILL be the death of me!"

--Stay tune for Chapter Two!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights whatsoever to the Twilight books or characters.

**Warning:** Smut ahead

Bella stepped into the shower that was large enough to accommodate at least four people comfortably and turned on the water. She adjusted the knobs to get the right temperature. The water hit her throat and ran down her chest in rivulets. It felt really good on her sore muscles. She dunked her head under the spray of water and massaged her scalp. There was a bottle of shampoo setting on the ledge, and she reached for it. A white hand shot out and grabbed the bottle from the shelf. She gasped in surprise and turned to see Edward standing behind her, the water running down his torso. Her heart squeezed, and she didn't think he ever looked as beautiful as he did now.

"Here. Let me do that," he whispered, keeping his amber eyes on her and squeezing the shampoo in his open palm.

"I thought you weren't sure about controlling yourself," she said, giving a small gasp as his hands reached out and started massaging her scalp. He didn't say anything at first, only continuing to stare at her and washing her hair in a slow, rhythmic way. She closed her eyes savoring his touch. He leaned over and touched his lips to hers. Suddenly her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. Their bodies crashed together, and she breathed, "Edward. Edward, I love you so much." His mouth devoured hers hungrily, and it didn't matter that his lips felt like snow because hers were burning up. The fire started in her loins and raced its way throughout her body, leaving her tingling. The water ran between them washing the suds from her hair. She tasted shampoo, but mostly, she tasted him.

Not compensating her strength, Edward was surprised when Bella shoved him against the shower wall, delving her tongue into the recesses of his mouth. God, what a hellcat, he thought. There was so much about Bella that others didn't know. But he took pride in the fact that he knew every inch of her, inside and out. His hands came up and cupped each of her breasts while he rubbed his thumbs across her nipples. She dragged her mouth away from his and gasped, "Edward!" He smirked slightly, knowing what pleasure he was inflicting upon her.

"And the lion ravishes the lamb," he finally spoke, his eyes smoldering. He kept one hand cupped around her breast while the other made its way down her waist and then slipped between her thighs. She emitted a loan moan when he slipped a finger in her wet hole. Her head dropped against his chest as she gasped. She panted, and let him work his magic. He moved his finger in and out and then slipped in a second. With each extraction, he stroked her clit. In, out, stroke, in, out, stroke. Bella gripped his wet hair in her fists and pulled. She couldn't take it anymore. Her inner walls started pulsing, and she looked up to see Edward smile down at her while she came around his fingers.

"Make love to me Edward. Now. I can't stand it any longer," she whispered, placing a kiss on his jaw line.

"I don't want to hurt you again," he said, clenching his jaw. She knew he was fighting himself. Trying to keep control, and when she talked like that . . .

"I'll make sure you don't. As soon as I think you're going to hurt me, I'll tell you," she countered, kissing his again. He inhaled her scent, "It'll be too late. I'll have already killed you."

"You didn't last night."

"That's because Jacob was there."

"Can we never be alone then?" she asked, looking at him, laying her hands on his chest. The water continued to run down her back. He thought her incredible.

"I-I don't know," he hedged. What could he tell her? He was terrified of hurting her. Last night was elementary to what he could really do. He didn't want to take a chance. Unfortunately, he was taking that chance right now, being naked with her in the shower. She certainly had destroyed whatever good sense he used to possess. She continued to look at him with those chocolate brown eyes, and he melted. If a vampire could melt. He leaned down and kissed her. Softly at first and then with more urgency. She returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and hiking a leg up to wrap around his hip.

"Oh, God. Bella. You're killing me. Utterly," he moaned. He grabbed her other leg and pulled her up so she was sitting at his waist and both legs wrapped around his hips. He walked over to the seat that was built into the shower wall and sat down. He gently positioned her over him and slid inside her warm velvet opening. Both of them groaned in unison. "Are you OK?" he asked, and she nodded. "I'm fine. There's nothing better than having you inside me. I love you Edward. I love you," she murmured, starting to rock her hips back and forth. The pain in her vagina was still there from last night, but she ignored it. She didn't want him to leave her. She had dreamed about this since the first day their lips had touched, and she was not about to let the moment go. They kissed hungrily, Edward's hands wrapped around Bella's waist, and Bella's hands clutching Edward's bronzed, wet locks. She didn't think there could be anything sexier than him sexing her up in the shower.

"I-I can't hold back anymore," he gasped, softly squeezing her sides.

"Then don't," she whispered against his lips, her tongue licking his bottom lip slowly. He gasped again, and she smiled as she felt his icy discharge shoot inside her. She continued to grind against him until her own orgasm overtook her, and she clasped his head between her breasts. They sat in silence a few moments with only the sound of the running water and Bella's heartbeat against Edward's cheek.

"Bella, I love you," he said, kissing her cleavage.

"I know. I love you."

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" she replied, resting her cheek on the top of his head. If she could stay this way forever, she would. Edward inside her, and she wrapped around his body. Jacob was the furtherest person from her mind.

"We never discussed birth control."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him. "Birth control?"

His perfect marble forehead furrowed and he said, "Well, yes. I don't want you getting pregnant."

"You think you'll get me pregnant?" she asked incredulously.

"Um. No, my sperm died a hundred years ago," he replied, and if he could have blushed he would have. "I'm more worried about . . . Jacob." He lowered his eyes. Even though he had agreed to this insane arrangement, there was no way he could take her being pregnant with the wolf's child.

"Well, don't worry," she said, "I'm on the Pill." He blinked, "You are?"

"Yes, I've been on it since I was 16 to regulate my periods," she explained.

"Oh."

She became thoughtful. "You know, this is really gross, but I'm surprised my monthly cycle doesn't affect you."

He shifted and with that movement, her vagina released his dick. She pouted. He smiled slightly. He stood up with her still wrapped around his waist and he chuckled, "You are the little spider monkey aren't you?" She grinned back. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, that," he replied, reaching over and turning off the water as it was ice cold now, and he knew that wouldn't be good for her. Then laughed to himself, thinking, Yeah, you ass, like YOU"RE not ice cold.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, love. Getting back to your original question . . ."

"Yes?" she asked, as they stepped out of the shower. She reluctantly released her grip on him and stepped to the fluffy bathmat. Edward took a soft towel and began drying her off, being extra careful not to hurt her and aggravate her bruises.

"Have you ever noticed that's when I go hunting with Emmett?"

Her eyes grew wide. "Ooooh."

He smiled. "Yes. 'Oooooh'."

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he continued to dry her, now rubbing the towel through her hair. He released her and chuckled. She looked like a wet rat. A beautiful wet rat nonetheless.

"I want to be with you forever," she said.

"And that you shall," he replied, not paying attention to where the conversation going though he should have seen it coming a mile away.

"I want you to change me. Tonight."

His eyes snapped to hers, and he could see she was dead serious.

"Absolutely not," he whispered, anger in his voice. They had had this conversation many times before, and she knew exactly where he stood.

"Yes. Tonight. If you won't do it . . . I'll ask Alice," she whispered back. Her eyes held such a look of determination, he knew that she just as serious as he was.

"And just what will Mr. Black have to say about this decision?" he suddenly asked. Maybe Jacob would be worthwhile after all.

Her eyes grew wide, and he knew she hadn't given a thought to the wolf. "Jacob," she said, mostly to herself.

"That's right. Jacob."

Stayed tuned for Chapter 3! What will Jacob say? We certainly should know! He's not going to like it in the least! Does Bella really love Jacob as much as she thinks?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights whatsoever to the Twilight books or characters.

**Warning:** It's M for a reason, people!

**Author's Note:** Just want to say THANKS for all the wonderful reviews – a special shout out to **ardxela**! You made me smile all over. 

Jacob showed up at Sam's house still in the sweats he had on from the night before. He didn't even bother going by his place for a change of clothes because he knew Sam would be wondering where the hell he'd been all night. He roared right up to the front porch and cut the engine to the Harley. With the stealth and quickness of someone who was a wolf in men's clothing, he vaulted over the porch rail and landed right at the front door. He tapped once, and then let himself in.

"Emily? Sam? You all here?" he asked, peering around the door jamb. He certainly didn't want to catch the couple in a compromising situation. He winced remembering big ol Emmett busting up the session from last night. Talk about substitution for a cold shower. His dick had gone limp instantly, and he was scrambling like mad to find his sweats while the big bear laughed long and hard.

"Jake!" Sam suddenly appeared from the bedroom, "Where the hell have you been?"

Just as he predicted.

"Uh. I was hanging out with Bella . . . and Edward," Jacob replied, leaving out a WHOLE lot of details.

"Over at the Cullens? What are you? Best friends now?" Sam asked with a dark look on his already dark face.

"Let's just say that me and the bloodsucker came to a truce of some sorts."

"Really?" Sam replied, folding his arms across his naked chest. Due to their body temperatures constantly running 8-10 degrees higher than normal, the pack rarely wore shirts.

Avoiding the question, Jacob changed the subject to pack business, "So what's up? Was there something I missed?"

"You could say as much," Sam grunted. "You know you're second in command for a reason. And that reason is to show up to meetings when you're suppose to!"

Jacob grimaced and said, "I would rather the whole 'second in command' not be advertised."

"Oh, don't want your girlfriend finding out?"

"She's not my girl . . . friend, exactly . . . " Jacob said, faltering at his words. What in the world had he just said? Sam cocked an eyebrow and looked hard at Jacob. "What do you mean she's not your girlfriend 'exactly'?"

"Nothing. Just drop it. She's with the vamp, you know, or did you forget that?" Jacob said, trying to cover up his flub.

"No, I haven't forgotten. Who could, with the way you moan and carry on about it all the time?"

Jacob suddenly thought of something, and he blanched under his dark skin. Once he transformed, they would KNOW. They would KNOW what he and Bella , , , and Edward did! Oh, my God! What was he going to do?! He was completely and utterly fucked.

"Jake? Are you all right, man? You don't look so good," Sam stated, reaching out to steady the teen who was as tall as he was at 6'4.

"It must be where I haven't eaten," Jacob said. It wasn't a lie. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. Bella. GAH! He shook his head. _Must stop thinking about her, or Sam will completely get suspicious!_

"Well, here. Sit down, and I'll get you something. Em's not here. She's gone to visit her family. Won't be back for a week, which is a good thing with what's been going on in the area," Sam said as he rummaged in the fridge and brought out cold cuts, cheese, and bread for sandwiches.

Jacob sat at the table. "What do you mean? Is this what I missed last night?"

Sam placed all the stuff on the table in front of Jacob, so he could fix what he wanted, nodding as he sat down in the other chair. "Yes. It seems the Cullens' vampire Victoria has been spotted in the area."

_**[Author's note: I am making it where it's only Victoria hunting Bella – not all the newborns.]**_

"Shit. When did you find out?" Jacob asked, putting a sandwich together and taking a big bite.

"Last night. She's smart. Circles around, doubles back, criss-crossing her trails constantly to confuse us. Her scent is practically all over the forest. She's biding her time."

Jacob gulped down the last of the sandwich and stared on a second, "Well, we have to tell the Cullens."

"I'll leave that up to you, since you are best buddies with them now," Sam said this with only a hint of malice in his voice. Actually, he had grown to respect the vampire family – especially Carlisle. He didn't know if he could fully trust them, but he did respect them.

"Bella's gonna freak, that's for sure," Jacob mumbled around a mouthful of ham. Not to mention Edward going all psycho. He certainly didn't relish dropping this bomb on them.

----------

Edward drove Bella back to Charlie's in silence. They hadn't really spoken since their conversation about her conversion and what Jacob would say. She hadn't even thought about Jacob, and for that she felt really horrible. She knew he would completely be on Edward's side, and why wouldn't he? He wasn't a vampire, he was still human . . . partially. Take away the whole changing into a wolf. She stared out the window of Edward's Volvo, watching the scenery go by with blank eyes.

Edward gripped the steering wheel and stole a glance at Bella. She had her face turned away from him, so he couldn't read her expression though he knew it wasn't one he wanted to see. The solace he had was Alice and Jasper still had not come back from their hunting trip, so Bella's threat of getting Alice to change her was a moot point. Of course, Alice would be back, and then he knew Bella would start all over. He just couldn't understand why she was in such a damn hurry to be undead. There was no way she could understand the finality of her decision. Was she not thinking about her father and mother?

"Edward."

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he turned to look at her. She was gazing at him with mournful eyes, and he hated when she gave him that puppy dog look. He smiled though. He didn't want her to think he was angry with her. He wasn't. He was fearful – of her determination.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for bringing up my conversation. I know how you feel, and I know what we've discussed. I just don't want to get any older. How would it look for a 30 year old woman screwing around with a 17 year old? They'd put me in jail!"

He couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!" she retorted, "You can't stop the hands of time!" He arched an eyebrow at that comment, and she realized what she said sounded utterly ridiculous. "Well, YOU can, but you won't do it!" She ended in a huff and went back to boring holes through the passenger side window.

"I suggest you ask Mr. Black his opinion on the 'hands of time'," Edward murmured. By this time, they were pulling up in front of Bella's house. She sat still with her hands folded in her lap. She studied her palms for a few moments, and then spoke quietly, "I don't want to die and leave you here without me."

"Bella. If you die, I die too. There is no way I could exist for the rest of eternity without you by my side," Edward said, taking her hair and tucking it behind her ear. He leaned over and breathed against her cheek, and she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. "I love you Bella Swan. Never doubt that."

"Edward . . ." before she could say anything more, he caught her lips in his and kissed her soundly, making her breathless – ready to swoon. Swoon? She felt like the heroine in some Victorian romance novel. Suddenly there was a "tap-tap" on the window, and they broke apart suddenly. Jacob stood there, and he didn't look happy. Edward rolled down the window.

"Jake! What's going on?" Bella asked, feeling all flushed and somewhat guilty.

"We need to talk. All of us," he said grimly.

Edward growled low. Jacob didn't make the effort to conceal his thoughts. Victoria.

Bella looked from one man to the other, knowing they knew something she didn't, and whatever it was, she wasn't going to like it. She knew that for certain.

--------

Stay tune for Chapter 4! Will Victoria have her revenge, or will the pack and the Cullens get to her before she gets to Bella? And remember, Bella still hasn't talked to Jake about wanting to be undead . . . and just where the hell are Alice and Jasper?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming; they inspire me.

"Victoria's back?!" Bella screeched upon hearing the news spill from Jacob's lips. He told them what Sam had said, and Edward paced up and down the sidewalk in front of the Swan residence. He raked his fingers through his unruly bronze hair and clenched his jaw. "Fuck!" he cursed. He stopped and pointed a finger at Jacob, "Are you SURE it's Victoria? Not another vampire?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why would I want to get Bella upset, if I wasn't sure?" Jacob said in a low voice, eyes narrowing. He didn't like to be doubted or the pack. Edward continued to pace and nodded, as if he was reasoning with an unknown voice in his head.

"All we need to do is trap her," he said. "That should be simple enough."

"Man, her scent is all over these woods," Jacob replied, "Sam said she's made sure to keep us running."

Bella was listening to the exchange, but she couldn't quite comprehend what the two men were saying. Maybe that had been Victoria she had seen when she had jumped from the cliff last year. But why had the female vampire waited this long to take action? She could have finished Bella off quite easily at that point. Why wait this long? Unless it was because Edward hadn't been around, and Victoria wanted to make sure he witnessed Bella's suffering. It was Edward and the others who had killed Victoria's mate James, so in her mind – an eye for an eye. Bella shuddered involuntarily. It was like a ghost had walked across her grave. Edward noticed her discomfort and immediately was at her side and taking her in his arms. He rubbed his hands up and down her back. "Don't worry, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Jacob laid a hand on Bella's neck, and it was all Edward could do not to hiss at him, but he contained himself. Stupid agreement. What had he been thinking? His mind suddenly flashed back to the previous night's lovemaking and the things he had done . . . Good God. Had he REALLY done all THAT? He closed his eyes against the images of white skin, dark skin . . . his nostrils flared, but Bella and Jacob only thought he was fuming over Victoria.

"Yeah, Bells," Jacob added, "There's no way we'll let her near you." He massaged her neck, and she turned to smile at him, reaching up to put an arm around his neck and pulling him close to her and Edward. Edward stopped breathing at that point. It was lucky vampires didn't have to breathe, or he would've passed out. Jacob's scent was overpowering. Since he and Jacob were around the same height, he avoided looking at Jacob's face.

_Yeah, man. I'm as uncomfortable as you._

Edward managed to subtly pull Bella away from Jacob. He looked down at her and said, "Bella, I'm going to leave you with Jacob. He'll protect you until I get back."

"Where are you going?" Bella asked, suddenly nervous and frightful, grabbing Edward's shirt sleeve.

"I've got to tell Carlisle and the others. We have to come up with a plan to trap Victoria. You're staying with Jacob until this problem is taken care of," He told her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking in her eyes. His amber eyes caressed hers, and she couldn't help but feel the warm sensation start in her stomach and work its way down to her toes.

"But Edward—" she started to protest, but he put a finger to her lips. "No, 'buts'. I'll be fine. You think the seven of us can't handle one rogue vampire?" Edward asked. He looked at Jacob then, "Never leave her sight."

Jacob smirked. "As if you have to tell me that."

Edward's eyes flashed, and before Bella or Jacob could blink, he was back inside the Volvo and leaning over the gearshift. "I'll be back before you know it, Bella. I love you."

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed, but before she could say anything else, he was speeding off in the direction of the Cullen mansion. She whirled around to face Jacob and threw her arms around his neck, "I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him!" Jacob wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"Nothing's going to happen to Ed. Plus, he's right – it's them against her. She doesn't have chance. Not one fucking chance," he assured her. He breathed in her scent that was more vampire than Bella, but he really didn't care anymore. His heart rate quickened. Damn. She must have felt his arousal because she shyly pulled away from him and without looking him in the eyes, said, "Let's go in. There's no point in standing out here so the neighbors can gawk."

Charlie's police cruiser was gone, so that meant he was still on the job. Bella looked at her watch and saw that it was almost noon. She took Jake's hand and led him inside the house. She noticed he had changed clothes, but still had sweats on. She knew this was incase he had to "change" in a different way. Sweats made it easier. He had on a white tank and the contrast with his dark skin was stunning. She still marveled at the way his body had matured over the last year and a half. She suddenly felt guilty of denying him the freedom of finding someone who could be solely his. He deserved that much. She truly was a selfish bitch.

They were standing in the kitchen, and Bella was staring blankly out the window. Jacob touched her shoulder, and she blinked and looked at him. "Are you in there?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Oh, Jacob. I'm surprised you don't hate me!" she cried. He frowned, his brow furrowing. "Why would I hate you? You know how much I love you," he replied.

"But I don't deserve it. I was selfish to ask you to share me with Edward. I was selfish to ask Edward! I'm a bitch!" she said angrily, grabbing the first thing her hand came in contact with. A chef's knife. Jacob's eyes grew wide.

"Bella! What the fuck are you doing?"

"Maybe I should save Victoria the trouble and end things right now," she said in a half-dazed voice, her eyes going all soft. She was looking at something in the distance, and she was freaking him out. Quickly, he snatched the knife from her hand and put it out of arm's reach. She blinked and suddenly looked at him – dazed and confused. "Jacob?"

"Good God, Bella! What were you thinking?" he shouted. He suddenly realized he was shaking all over. He had never seen her act in such a way. It had been terrifying. What if she had stabbed herself? What if he hadn't grabbed the knife when he did? He grabbed her and shook her slightly. He knew his strength.

"I-I don't know what happened. I just had the sudden urge to hurt myself," she muttered, looking down at the floor. And she _didn't_ know what happened. All she knew was she had suddenly felt a self-loathing that was indescribable. Even when Edward was gone last year, she had never felt such a thing. "I think I need to lie down," she said, feeling extremely lethargic. She took a step towards the stairway and suddenly the floor shifted and her knees buckled. Jacob caught her before she hit the floor, and he grabbed her up in his arms. OK. Now he was scared shitless. What in fuck's name was going on?

"Bella!" he shouted, but her body lay limp and lifeless in his arms.

Neither one of them had seen the shadow at the window. If they had, they both would have known right away what was going on. But of course, the shadow didn't want them to know. Not just yet.

______

"Bring it on!" shouted Emmett, thrusting a fist in the air. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but didn't feel contempt for her husband. No, she felt contempt for the ninny they had to keep protecting. How this girl ever survived to be 18, she couldn't fathom. If she wasn't tripping and falling down stairs, over curbs or sidewalks, she had evil vampires after her. And Rosalie swore if that stupid Bella Swan did anything to jeopardize their cover here in Forks, well, she would be answering to Rosalie.

"How long did Sam say Victoria's been in the area?" Carlisle asked Edward, ignoring Emmett's enthusiasm for the impending fight. It would be easy. They all knew that. Finding Victoria and catching her was the problem.

"I think she's only been here a day, maybe – two at the most. She's been using her time putting her scent all over the forest to confuse us," Edward replied.

Just then the front door banged open and Alice and Jasper came running in. Alice was fairly flying, her pixie face contorted in fear and her short, brown hair sticking out everywhere and covered in leaves. Jasper followed close behind. "I saw her! I saw Bella!" Alice gasped.

"Yes, Victoria's back," Edward growled, but he suddenly saw what Alice meant. His face grew even whiter and he roared, "That fucking wolf!" He was headed for the door when Alice shouted at him to stop.

"You can't go Edward!"

He whirled around. "What do you mean? I can't go? She's in danger!"

"Jacob will take care of Bella," Alice said.

"And how do you know that? You can't even see the mangy mutt!" Edward fumed. Suddenly he felt a calming sensation and knew Jasper was working his magic. Edward slowly breathed in and breathed out and looked at his sister, "I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to yell."

Alice nodded. Everyone was silent, waiting for someone to speak. Even Emmett didn't have anything witty to say. Alice stared at nothing. Jasper came to stand beside her and he whispered, "What do you see?"

"Them," she whispered.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"The Volturi."

_______

Stay tuned for Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

**A/N:** Still loving the reviews!

--------

No mercy for the bad if they want it  
No mercy for the bad if they plead  
No mercy for the bad if they need it  
No mercy from me

Tell no truth and tell no lies  
Cross your heart and hope to die  
Never give what you can't take back  
Scratch like a cat  
Inject your venom  
It'll be your last attack

--AC/DC--

-------------

"Bella! Bella! Wake up! C'mon!" Jacob shouted, jostling the limp figure that lay in his arms. Her head lolled against his shoulder. No response. He turned in the kitchen, looking. For what, he didn't have a clue. He felt really weird. Like the earth was spinning. He went down to one knee, still clutching the love of his life in arms. "Shit . . ." he mumbled. He shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs from his head. He looked down at the unconscious Bella, and her face swam before him. He went back on his heels then and crashed to the floor, Bella's body laying across his. And that was all he remembered.

________

Alice gasped.

"What? What is it?" Edward demanded. He didn't understand why Alice said that he couldn't go to Bella.

Everyone gathered around her, and suddenly she started crying.

"Oh, my God!" Edward shouted. He could see her thoughts. Even though Alice couldn't see Jacob, he knew that both of them – Bella and Jacob – were in extreme danger.

"I-I'm sorry!" Alice cried, wiping at her tearless cheeks. "They manipulated my visions! Made-made me think everything was all right!" She sobbed and clung to Jasper.

"What is it?" Emmett asked then, Rosalie clutching his arm.

"The Volturi. They have Jacob and Bella. Victoria was a diversion . . . she is working with them . . ." Alice whispered. Edward suddenly let out a howl and not even Jasper's calming sensation could reach him.

"Where? Where are they?" he asked, fists clenching and unclenching. He wanted to rip apart something.

"I-I can't see. I can't be sure they're still not manipulating me," Alice said, shaking her head and rubbing her temples. "Jasper, you've got to clear my mind."

"They've come to see if Bella has been changed," Carlisle said. Everyone turned to look at him, understanding coming to their faces. The only way Edward, Alice, and Bella had escaped the Volturi last year was they had promised to change Bella. Now the Volturi had arrived to see if they had kept their promise, which obviously they hadn't. Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle. She closed her eyes and sighed with sadness. They had been foolish to think they had time before Aro came to check up on them. Caius. Alec. Jane. Esme shuddered at the thought of that last name. Obviously, they knew who was doing all the manipulating of minds. For all of Jane's childlike looks and ways, she was anything but childlike. She was powerful. A force to reckoned with. And in the company of Alec . . .

"Fuck me," Edward hissed, "I can't stand here doing nothing!"

"Let Jasper clear my mind," Alice said, "then I will be able to guide you. To where . . . Bella and Jacob are."

Edward nodded tersely and watched as Jasper led Alice to the couch, and they sat down. Jasper placed his palms on each side of Alice's face and closed his eyes. Alice's closed, and for Edward it was the most agonizing five minutes he had ever spent. A 100 years was nothing compared to THIS waiting. Bella could be dead . . . or worse.

Suddenly, Alice's eyes flew open and she gasped, "I can't see them at all!" Jasper kept his hands on her face and asked, "Are you sure?"

Alice dropped her head.

"What? What?" Edward asked urgently.

"There is only one place where I wouldn't be able to see Bella. La Push," Alice finished, looking at her older brother.

"Fuck me again!" he howled. The fucking treaty with Jacob's tribe! The Volturi didn't have to worry about some damned treaty. But would Sam's pack understand the urgency? Suddenly he didn't give a damn about treaties. Treaties be damned. Bella's life was at stake. He would just take action and explain everything later.

"Emmett," he said, looking at his burly younger brother, "Let's go."

"That's what I'm talking about," Emmett said, rolling his sleeves up.

"Wait!" Rosalie cried, grabbing Emmett's arm. "You two can't go running off expecting to take on the Volturi by yourself!"

"Rosalie's right," Carlisle said. "We're all going."

Rosalie whipped around and hissed involuntarily. She had never questioned Carlisle's authority. Not once. Until now. Bella was nothing to her. Except a pain in her ass. Carlisle didn't react, only looked steadily at the beautiful vampire standing before him. Rosalie hesitated only a second before saying, "Fine."

To the garage, they ran.

---------

Jacob awoke to a metal taste heavy on his tongue. He groaned and rolled his head. He was laying on a hardwood floor and there were log chains wrapped around him. Suddenly he remembered. Bella. He jerked his head up and groaned again. A small laugh trickled to his ear. "Bella?" he whispered hoarsely.

The laugh came to him again, and this time he was able to look to his right and see the flaming red hair and the porcelain white skin. Victoria. She was sitting in a comfy chair not but a few feet away, one leg carelessly thrown over one of the chair arms. She smiled wickedly. She swiveled her body so that both booted feet were planted on the floor, and she leaned forward her elbows resting on her thighs, hands hanging lazily over her knees. "I see the wolf has finally awakened," she purred. She had flawless features. Bright, shiny red eyes, creamy white skin, and of course, her wild red mane being her best feature.

"You bitch," Jacob growled, "Where's Bella?" He could feel his body temperature rising and his temper flaring.

"Tut tut," Victoria said, rising to her feet and walking the few paces to stand before him. She gazed down at him. "You better hold that temper in check. No phasing. Your Bella's life depends on it . . . Wolf."

Hence the chains. Turning into a wolf would bust him right of them, but if he didn't change . . . Fuck. He did slow breathing, trying to calm himself down. All that mattered was Bella.

"Where is she?" he asked again. Victoria smiled slightly, a thoughtful look on her face. "Safe . . . for now," she replied. Then she knelt down and ran one long finger down Jacob's jaw line. He flinched and jerked away. She laughed. "I do love a challenge," she purred, "and you're certainly that."

Jacob growled low in his throat. "Get the fuck away from me," he hissed. She frowned slightly. "Doesn't the puppy want to play?" Suddenly, Jacob spat on her and before he could even blink, he felt the sting of her slap and the pain of her nail tracks. "You fucking werewolf," she hissed, "you don't know who you're messing with." And with that, she vaulted to her feet and left the room, slamming the door behind her. He heard the lock click. He laid his head back on the floor, and he could feel the blood where she'd scratched him trickling down his jaw. Shit. What was he going to do? The only way he could communicate with the pack was to phase, but if he phased, then Bella was good as dead. Fuck. Where were Edward and his damn vampire family?

_**EDWARD! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!**_ his mind screamed.

--------

Edward pushed the gas pedal to the floor, and if he wasn't careful, his foot was going to go straight through the floorboard. They were all piled in the Hummer, Emmett and Jasper riding shotgun, and Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie in the back. Edward was not on the main road, he was taking an old hunter trail that ran from the Cullens' property to La Push. They couldn't risk the police catching them. Suddenly the Hummer went air born, sailing over a creek bed and crashing down on the other side. The vampire family were all harnessed in, so there were no tossed bodies. Not that it would've mattered. It would take a lot more than a fast and furious Hummer ride to damage them.

"I hate not seeing anything!" Alice said. Edward knew they would be crossing the boundary soon. Alice couldn't see, but he could hear; and he couldn't help but grin maliciously. Suddenly, he heard the wolf's voice.

_**FUCKING VAMPIRES!!! I HATE VAMPIRES!! FUCKERS!!!**_

"We're almost there," he said. "I hear Jacob."

"Bella! Do you hear her?" Esme asked anxiously.

"I never can hear her," Edward reminded Esme. He clenched his jaw. God. If anything had happened to her . . . he would have his vengeance. Of that he was sure. But for now, he would concentrate on getting her out alive.

It was amazing how the Hummer dodged tree after tree. And any felled one, Edward simply crashed through. He realized why this vehicle was used in military maneuvers. He could feel Jasper's magic working overtime, trying to keep everyone calm and under control. Suddenly, the Hummer broke through the trees, and they were on the beach racing up the coastline in the direction that Edward heard Jacob's mind.

"When we get there Edward," Carlisle said from the back, "You must let me handle this. You are too out of control. I lived with the Volturi, I understand them."

Edward didn't reply. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and damned the Hummer for not going faster even though he had the pedal smashed down to the metal.

"Where the fuck is this place?" Emmett asked, peering through the windshield and the hazy weather. It was a normal day for the region. Gloomy, rainy. Who knew it was the middle of summer. Certainly no outsider.

Just then a large beach house appeared out of the fog. It sat back near the tree line, the beach its front yard. It looked deserted, though not abandoned. The owner obviously paid to have it maintained. Was this where Bella and Jacob were being held? Would this be where they met their deaths? All of them?

Well, that was something that Edward was not about to let happen. Not by a fucking long shot.

_______

Stay tuned for Chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

**A/N: **Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes, I was in a hurry to post the chapter.

_______

"Welcome my friends," came the silky voice from behind them. The Cullens were standing on the huge wrap-around porch of the beach house. They all whirled around to see Aro standing there, looking extremely out of place in his white knit tunic and Dockers.

"Aro," Carlisle addressed him, putting a restraining hand on Edward's chest who had taken a step forward.

"Where is she? Where is Bella?" Edward asked, nostrils flaring.

"The human? Oh, she's resting comfortably," Aro replied, clasping his hands together and smiling.

"If you harm one hair on her head –" Edward threatened.

"Harm? Why, mercy, no. We mean no harm. We only came to see what we were promised . . . and sadly, it was disappointing to find out the promise had not been honored," Aro said, sighing slightly as if he were bored. "So, we decided to take matters in our own hands."

Edward lunged forward, and it was only the strength of Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper that kept him from attacking the older vampire who only looked at him with a cool expression, a hint of a smile on his thin lips.

Aro's attention went from Edward to Alice, and his face beamed. "Ah, my dear Alice, so wonderful to see you again!" He took a step forward and clasped her tiny hand in his and pulled her wrist to his lips, laying a kiss on the inside. Jasper curled his upper lip, but was still trying to hold Edward in check. Alice smiled slightly, trying hard not to yank her hand away from the vampire's cold, dead lips. She could feel Rosalie's hand at her back. "Hmmmm," Aro smiled. "I see no visions, my pixie."

Alice hesitated, not knowing how much she should tell him. "My powers have become weak," she finally said, deciding not to tell him the truth that she couldn't see things here at La Push. Maybe making him think she wasn't as strong as she was when he first met her, he wouldn't have as much interest in her talent. Aro looked sad and said, "I'm sorry to hear that, my sweet. So very sorry. I was really hoping we could have struck a bargain."

"Bargain? What kind of bargain?" Carlisle asked.

"Why, a bargain for your human . . . but obviously, you have nothing to bargain with," he said, his eyes sliding back to Alice. Esme gasped.

"You piece of shit!" Edward shouted, lunging again. He broke free of the others' grasps and went for Aro's throat. Aro never flinched. Suddenly Edward was on his knees, wracked with the worst pain ever. It was reminiscent of Italy . . . and Jane. He rolled on the porch floor, his arms clasped around his head.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Esme screamed. Aro's lips twitched, and then he waved a hand at some unseen person. Edward lay still then, not moving. Esme and Rosalie went to his side and looked him over. He was unconscious. Esme looked up at Aro and growled, "What did you do to him?"

"Me? Oh, I've done nothing," Aro answered, smoothly. Just then a small figure appeared at his side. Jane. She didn't say anything, only gazed at them steadily. Alice shuddered, remembering last year. How would they escape now?

_____

Jacob struggled with the chains. They were padlocked. If only he could phase. If only he knew where Bella was and if she was hurt. If only . . . just then the lock clicked, and the door swung open. Victoria stood there and smirked. "Is the mutt still trying to figure out how to get loose without phasing?" He didn't answer, only glared at her and growled deep in his throat. The hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"Yes, you ARE intriguing," Victoria said, sailing into the room as if she walked on the air. She came to stand before him and with one swift move lifted him to his feet. They stared at each other and suddenly Victoria kissed Jacob angrily, biting down on his bottom lip bringing blood. She shook him like he was a rag doll, and he saw her eyes had went from red to black. She licked her lips and muttered, "Not bad . . . for a wolf." Her head ducked toward his, and he knew she was going to suck the life right out of him. Phasing be damned. If he didn't, he and Bella were as good as dead. Suddenly, he felt the tremors going through him, muscles, sinew, bone, twisting . . . changing . . . growing. Victoria realized what was going on and she hissed, still hanging on to the front of his tank top, as if she could stop the change. She went for his throat then, but missed as the chains crunched and fell from the wolf's huge russet body. Jacob's wolf body knocked her to the floor, and he loomed above his prey. However, Jacob did underestimate her as she had warned him earlier. She threw him off her, causing him to crash into the wall behind them. Swiftly, she was to her feet and going for the door. Jacob knew instantly she was not going to fight him, but go straight to her master or whatever crazy person was in charge of this sick sideshow. If she got to her leader, it would cost Bella's life. And he couldn't let that happen. Rearing back on his hind legs, he vaulted himself through the air and sailed over the redhead, landing inside the doorway. He whirled around and growled at her.

"You stupid animal," She hissed. "You REALLY don't know who you're fucking with."

Just then he heard all the voices that he knew he would once he phased. Sam. Quil. Embry. Seth. They all came at him at once. Demanding to know what was going on. Vampires running amok on their land. Treaties broken. And whatdahell was that about a three-way?!?!

_Never mind all that! Just get to the beach house at the far __north end of the beach! It's a matter of life and death! I can't hold these bloodsuckers back by myself! The Cullens are __**OFF-LIMITS! DO YOU HEAR ME! THEY ARE NOT THE ENEMY! **__Any other bloodsucker, take them down. __**NOT THE CULLENS!!**_

The rest of the pack knew there was only truth in phasing, and so they knew not to question Jacob. They could hear his desperation, his fear, and his anger.

_We're on our way_, Sam's mind responded. Jacob then turned his attention back to the redhead vampress standing before him. She growled and hissed, showing her sharp, white teeth; her bottom lip was smudged with his blood where she had bit his lip. She crouched, ready to fight. Jacob's hackles stood on end, and he lowered his head. _Bring it bitch_.

With a guttural sound coming deep from within each other's body, vampire and beast crashed together with a deathening boom. They rolled, snarling, teeth snapping at each other's throats, across the floor. Jacob felt Victoria's sharp nails digging into his flesh, but he didn't falter. He had to bring her down. He had her on her back, and her head whipped up, her mouth going for his throat, but he was quicker. He sunk his jaws around her shoulder, feeling his razor sharp teeth crunching through her marble shoulder. She screeched in anger more than pain, but couldn't get a proper grip on his underbody to throw him off. She struggled and writhed under his sinewy body. Jacob reared back and then went for her white throat, ripping her head straight from her body. He took the head by the flaming tendrils and bolted from the room, leaving the body twitching alone.

--------

"The wolf has killed the female," Jane said, the first words she had uttered since she came to stand by Aro.

The Cullens looked intently at Aro, their attention displaced for only an instance from the still unconscious Edward. Aro only grimaced slightly and muttered, "Well, that's too bad. She was a good soldier."

"The other wolves come," Jane continued.

"Well, this is certainly a turn of events. We didn't realize you had such comrades," Aro said, gazing at Carlisle with interest. "I never thought you would ally yourself with such .. . beings."

"We have a treaty," Carlisle spoke.

"A treaty? You always were an odd one, Carlisle," Aro mused, remembering past times. It was true that Carlisle had spent time with the Volturi, and also true that he had tried to persuade them from their way of feeding. When he couldn't convince the ancient vampires of a different path, he had left them to form his own coven . . . a family of non-human blood drinkers.

Just then a moan came from Edward who was propped up against Esme. He was coming around. Rosalie touched his forehead. His eyes flickered and opened, "Bella? Where's Bella?" Rosalie dropped her hand and held back a grimace. Stupid girl. He really did love the idiot.

Edward struggled to his feet. "Where is Bella?!" he shouted at Aro. Jane's eyes flickered to the young, passionate vampire.

"Your love for this . . . human is fascinating," she said. "Why do you love her?"

Edward looked at the childlike vampire. She stared at him, waiting patiently for his answer. He found his voice then; he didn't know if she was controlling him or he, himself, was in control. He began to speak, "I've waited all my life for Bella. I've never known a love such as hers. She has no fear of me. She wants to be like me. To be with me forever, as I am."

Jane tilted her head to one side and asked, "And why does this bother you? Her becoming what we are? What YOU are?"

"Because she has a CHOICE!" Edward shouted, "Her life shouldn't end because of ME! She doesn't know what she's asking!"

"Maybe she does," Jane answered. "I've been studying your human. She's different from the rest. She is worthy. You may think she takes her choice lightly, but you are wrong Edward Cullen. She knows exactly what's at stake. What she will be losing . . . what she will be gaining. It is not your choice to make for her. It is her choice. Hers alone."

Edward stared at Jane with a look of horror. The way she was speaking, it was as if the decision had already been confirmed. Done.

"Aro, where are the others? The guard?" Carlisle asked, breaking the silence that had formed. That was a good question. No Caius. No Alec. None of the others were to be seen. Before an answer could be given, howls rushed over them. The pack. And Jacob. They heard large padded paws rushing through the house, and suddenly the huge russet wolf was standing on the porch. In his mouth hung the head of Victoria, her face skewed into an awful grimace – eyes staring at nothing. Jacob dropped the severed head at Aro's feet and growled low in his throat.

"There's no need for violence," Aro said, taking a step away from the head. Out of the mist came the figures of the other wolves . . . Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth. They all came slinking up to the beach house.

"Tell us where Bella is then," Carlisle said, "and there will be no violence. I can tell you right now, you're no match for these wolves, especially when we are the ones encroaching on their territory."

Aro smiled silkily. Jane stood statuesque by his side. They seemed not to be concerned at all. Aro clasped his hands and gave a chuckle. "What loyalty over a mere human! What unison! I've never seen the like! It almost makes me want to know what it feels like."

Carlisle didn't reply. He had no idea what the older vampire was saying or thinking. Aro was as unpredictable as the wind. "What is it about this girl that makes you so protective, Carlisle?" Aro asked then.

"Edward loves her. We love her. She's our family now; we're bound to protect her," Carlisle answered smoothly, ignoring Rosalie's muttered, "I'm not."

While the vampires went back and forth, Jacob addressed his pack, _Keep an eye on the old geezer and the dwarfy vampire. I'm going to look for Bella. She's in the house. I can smell her._

_You have a lot of explaining to do, Jake, _came Sam's response. Jacob ignored his pack brother and slowly backed his way back into the house. But nothing escaped Aro. He smiled, "Looks like your wolf friend has gone to look for the fair Bella." But neither he nor Jane made a move to stop the wolf. Carlisle didn't understand what was going on in the least, and it seemed Aro wasn't going to amuse them by telling his plans.

Jacob bounded up the stairs. He reached the third floor in seconds. Her scent was overwhelming. He went door to door, giving a sniff before moving to the next. He stopped at the last door on the left. He pushed on the door with his large head and felt the door jamb give way and the door came crashing to the floor. Bella lay on the large canopied bed. She appeared to be sleeping. Her chest rose and fell slowly. Jacob bounded to her side and breathed his wolf breath in her face. She lay perfectly still, and he began to panic. His wolf breath never failed to irritate her. She always told him he needed to brush his teeth. He whined and nudged her shoulder with his muzzle. Nothing. He licked her face. Nothing. Suddenly, he gave a howl of frustration.

Downstairs, on the porch, Edward's head whipped up. "He's found her." He gave Aro a steely look and growled, "I'm going to her, and you're not stopping me."

| Stayed Tuned for Chapter 7! |


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people! Smut ahead.

**A/N:** Once again, I thoroughly appreciate all the reviews! I'm very glad you're enjoying the storyline.

_______

"I'm going to her, and you're not stopping me," Edward said, malice dripping from his voice.

"I wouldn't think of it," Aro replied smoothly and even stepped aside and swept his arm out to welcome Edward into the beach house. Edward rushed past in a blur and was upstairs and at Bella's bedside in seconds flat. Jacob was still in wolf form, but Edward could see from his eyes that all was not well.

_She won't wake up._

Edward sat on the bed and leaned over Bella. "Bella," he whispered, "you've got to wake up love. Please. For me . . . for Jacob." He softly kissed her on her forehead, resting his head against hers.

Jacob whined again.

"She's only resting," came a voice from the doorway. Aro. Edward glared at him. "What the fuck have you done to her?"

The rest of the Cullens and Jane stood behind him. He stepped over the broken door and into the room. Jane glided behind him and stood beside him. She had her arms wrapped inside her silk robes. Unlike Aro, she had kept her usual dress for the journey.

"A nice little sleep so she'll forget," Aro said lazily.

"Forget? Forget what?" Edward shouted. And then it dawned on him. To forget him. THEM. The Cullens. Their life together. NO! As much as he didn't want her to be like them, there was no way he could live without her. Without her love. He suddenly began shaking her, shouting in her face, "BELLA! BELLA! YOU'VE GOT TO WAKE UP! PLEASE! WAKE UP!!!"

Jacob gave a growl, but he was facing the two ancient vampires.

"Aro! No! Bella would never tell our secret!" Carlisle shouted, stepping inside the room.

"Maybe," the ancient vampire replied, "but I can't take that chance. Humans are so unreliable. They make promises they can't keep."

Jacob took a step towards Aro and Jane, growling low in his throat. He heard a voice in his head then and knew it was the dwarfy vampire addressing him. _If she forgets Edward, she will be all yours. You will no longer have to compete for her affections, her love. She will be yours alone._ Jacob faltered. Wasn't that what he wanted all along? Her love? For him alone? He had it, but he had to share it. With the bloodsucker. But then another voice came to him. Sam. _Jacob, she'll always love the vamp. No matter what. Even if she forgets him, they'll find each other again. You know this. _Jacob shook his head of the thoughts, and he knew what he must do. He lunged at Jane, knocking her to the ground. The Cullens grabbed Aro and held him tightly. Jacob glared down at Jane, their minds battling.

_Let her go, you fucking leech!_

_And you will accept defeat? Accept that she will never love you like she does Edward?_

_**YES. LET HER GO!**_

_What a stupid beast you are. No wonder we are the superior beings._

Jacob growled but refrained from snapping her face off. Jane smiled for the first time. Then Jacob heard Edward gasp and cry, "Bella? Bella?"

There was a groan from the bed, and it wasn't Edward's. Jacob removed himself from the vampire and went to stand by the bed. Bella was stirring, and her eyelids fluttered open. She grasped her head and moaned. "I have such a headache," she whispered. Edward laughed and grabbed her to him, trying not to squeeze the life out of her. "Edward? Where am I? What's happened?" she asked, her voice muffled by his shoulder. He was shuddering against her, and she could've sworn he was crying, but that was ridiculous because vampires couldn't cry. She managed to crane her head and caught sight of Jacob in wolf form. "Jacob!"

Jacob barked and jumped up to lick her in the face. "UGH! I wish you'd brush your teeth!"

She struggled to release herself from Edward's vise grip, not fully understanding what was going on. And then she saw their audience. But what made her gasp was Aro . . . and Jane. She knew whatever had transpired could not be good if these two were standing here. Then she saw Jacob's pack pushing their way into the room, and suddenly it was suffocating.

"I-I don't understand," she stammered. Edward held her face in his hands, and she looked in his amber eyes that seemed to be glistening. "Oh God Bella," he whispered, "I thought I'd lost you. I couldn't have bared it." Then he was kissing her with such urgency, she thought she would pass out. Jacob gave a snort, and Edward remembered they had an audience.

"Yo, bro. You really need to do this stuff in private," Emmett said, breaking the silence and tension. There were chuckles from the other Cullens (except Rosalie who looked as if she wanted to be sick), and Bella turned red clear down to her toes.

"I can see," Aro began thoughtfully, "that this human is special. So I will grant you this. We will leave you to your own devices. But the moment I hear of anything out of line, of SECRETS being told, THINGS happening that shouldn't be happening, we will be back; and we won't be so forgiving of promises not kept. Do we have an understanding?" He had been speaking while watching Edward and Bella embrace, but with the last question, he turned to Carlisle.

"Absolutely," Carlisle said. If he'd had a heart, it would've been beating right out of his chest. There were collective sighs throughout the group. They had been holding their breath throughout the whole scene. Aro turned to Jane and said, "My dear. I think it's time we took our leave. Caius will be wondering where we are."

"Caius doesn't know you're here?" Carlisle asked. Aro turned to look at him, and laughed, "Good gracious no! Caius is the most unforgiving of our lot. I knew it would do more harm than good to ask him to come." Aro smiled down at Jane and looked as if he wanted to pat her on her head. "Come Jane, darling. Bid everyone adieu." Jane turned and nodded at everyone. The Cullens could only nod back, as they were pretty much speechless. As Aro and Jane walked towards the door, he came to stop before Alice and touched her cheek. "What a shame, my dear," he said, "such potential. Such potential." And with that last parting phrase, they were gone.

Alice slumped against Jasper who had been standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. She felt him shake against her. She squeezed his arms.

The wolves moved to surround Jacob. _You must come with us, Jacob,_ Sam said. Jacob nodded, and turned to Edward, _I have to go. Tell Bella I will see her later. _He laid his head on Bella's knee, and she stroked his coarse fur. Then he was bounding out of the room and out of the house along with his pack.

Bella looked at Edward, still not knowing everything that had transpired. Suddenly she gasped, "Victoria!"

"Dead," Edward confirmed. Bella slumped forward, her head resting on his shoulder. "Why am I here? Did Victoria bring me here?"

"I'll explain it all once I get you home. Charlie's going to have my head," Edward said. Then in one fell swoop, she was cradled in his arms as he carried her from the room. His family followed them downstairs and out to the waiting Hummer.

It was over. For now. Victoria was no longer a threat. But they still had the Volturi to worry about. As long as Bella kept their secret, they were safe. And that's all that mattered. That and having Bella with him.

Edward let Emmett drive them back to Forks. He wanted to stay as close to Bella as possible. He strapped her in the backseat but sat as close as possible to her without pulling her across his lap. Emmett looked at them in the rearview mirror, a huge grin plastered across his face. "Would you please watch the road?" Rosalie growled. That brought Emmett out of his reverie, "Sorry, babe," but he winked at Edward.

They took the main road back to Forks from La Push. There was no reason to go thundering through the forest again. Emmett kept to his usual speed, 110MPH. "I can see again," Alice announced, and they knew they had passed over the boundary. If a boundary still existed. Edward hoped Jacob was successful in explaining things to Sam and the pack. All he wanted to do was get Bella back home safe and sound.

"Emmett, can you drop Bella and me off at her house?" he asked his brother. Emmett smiled and said, "Sure."

It wasn't long before they were coming to a halt in front of the white two-story house that was the Swan residence. Charlie's cruiser was parked out front. Nothing seemed amiss. No APB's had been issued. Edward looked at his watch; it read seven o'clock. He opened the back door and hopped out. He helped Bella out of the harness, and she slid out of the Hummer. Before she could properly thank the Cullens, Emmett was speeding off. Edward and Bella stood on the sidewalk.

"I'll meet you in your room," Edward said, and then he had disappeared into the woods behind Bella's house. She was still confused about the events of the day. Everyone had remained silent on the ride back from La Push. As if they were scared to say anything, thinking Aro and Jane would suddenly appear and cast voodoo magic on them. And she really didn't blame them. She remembered last year and Italy. How terrified she was that they wouldn't get out alive. And the screams of the tourists. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and walked up the steps and inside the house.

"Bells?" her dad called from the living room.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied, going to make an appearance. She wasn't quite sure what she looked like. Hopefully not like she'd been kidnapped and held all day by vampires. Charlie turned around in his recliner to look at her, "You hungry? I already ate. Didn't know when you were going to be home."

"Sorry about that. Alice got all these new clothes . . . and well, you know how she is," Bella said, lying through her teeth. Ever since she became involved with the Cullens lying became easier. Charlie smiled though. He liked Alice. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

"What about Edward? What was he up to?" Charlie asked, surprising her. He never showed much interest in Edward unless it had to do with curfews.

"Uh. Actually he and Jacob hung out," that wasn't exactly a lie.

"Jacob? Well, now that's interesting," Charlie mused. His attention was soon drawn back to the game on the TV, and that's what Bella loved about her dad. He didn't really pry. She had a sudden urge to go over and give him a kiss on his cheek, and when she did, he gave her a startled look. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just love you, Dad," she said. He smiled, "Love you, too, Bells."

"I'm going to take a shower and read some before bed. It's been a long day – _[and night, she thought to herself]_"

"See you in the morning, Bells."

Bella took the stairs two at time. When she went in her room, Edward was lying on her bed, and at her entry, he was on his feet, grabbing her. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. "Bella, Bella," he said, brushing his lips at her throat. She sighed. "What happened Edward? You have to tell me. I can't remember . . ."

And so he told her. Everything. How she came so close to losing all her memories of him and the Cullens. How Jacob had killed Victoria, and how he had stopped Jane from erasing her memories. Edward owed everything to Jacob. Jacob had her saved her – once again.

"I don't deserve you," Edward whispered, after the story was finished.

"Hush," Bella said, putting her fingers to his lips. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Everyone worked as a team. Don't you see that?"

Maybe he did see that and didn't want to accept it. That Jacob wasn't all bad. Just then they heard a creak and whirled around to see Jacob jumping lightly into the room via the window. He gave a grin and said, "If he can do it, so can I."

Edward was somewhat perturbed that they had been interrupted. "Jacob," he addressed the dark-skinned teen who was dressed in jeans and a black tank. Obviously, he had no plans of phasing tonight. Jacob nodded at Edward and went straight to sit at Bella's other side on the bed. He crushed Bella in a bear hug, and she gasped, "Jacob!" He released her and mumbled an apology. He really did forget his own strength sometimes.

"I'm so glad you're OK Bells," he said, caressing her cheek with his hand. She blushed. His warm touch sent those familiar tingles through her body.

"How are things with Sam?" Edward asked, remembering how they blatantly broke the treaty with Jacob's tribe. Jacob nodded and replied, "Everything's cool. I explained everything, and the elders agreed that you all had to do what you had to do. You were the lesser of the two evils, so to speak." He grinned slyly at this last comment, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad everything is settled, and we can go back to some sense of normalcy," Edward said.

Jacob looked at Edward with a more serious expression and silently said, _Edward, I need to talk to Bella alone. I'm going to give you what you want, but . . . I need her . . . one last time . . . please._

Edward tried to maintain his shock at Jacob's announcement. Was the wolf giving up this easily? Surely not. But the look on Jacob's face could not be denied. Edward nodded slightly and then addressed Bella, "Love, I've got something I need to do for Carlisle. Jacob will stay and keep you company until I get back."

Bella looked at Edward suspiciously, but didn't question him. She knew something had been exchanged between him and Jacob. She didn't argue. "OK. You'll be back?"

Edward smiled. "Of course." He leaned over and kissed her. Then he was gone.

"OK, what's going on?" she asked Jacob, her arms folded across her breasts. He looked at them. He was going to miss those breasts. Miss touching them. He moved closer to her and leaned in so that he could feel her minty breath on his face. He closed his eyes and touched his cheek to hers. She gave a small gasp. "Do you love me Bella?" he asked in a low voice.

"You know I do," she responded, giving a little start as his long fingers worked their way up her throat.

"As much as Edward?" he asked then, and she hesitated. He knew the truth. He had always known. She would never love him as much as Edward. "Jacob, I—" she started, but he shushed her. Brushing his lips against hers. "It's all right, Bella. I'm not mad. I love you, I'll always love you, but I can't share you with another man. Knowing you love him more than me. It hurts too much."

"Oh, Jacob."

"It's OK. Really. I'm not asking you to make a choice. I know what your choice is, and I'm OK. Just give me one more night. That's all I'm asking. A piece of you to carry with me . . . Is that all right?" His mouth was moving across hers as he spoke. She groaned. How could she deny him that when she was the one who put him in this position? She had been the selfish one, thinking she could have her cake AND ice cream. Only in dreams and fantasies did things such as she wished for really existed. It had existed for 24 hours. She would remember their time together forever. But she realized now that Edward was her heart. He possessed her fully. She would always love Jacob, but not like Edward. Never like Edward. And she truly hoped Jake would find someone who would love him as he deserved to be loved. She knew then what the exchange between Edward and Jacob had been earlier, and she loved Edward that much more. For giving Jacob this time alone with her.

They were sitting on her bed, facing each other, and she reached up and cradled his face in her hands, her thumbs caressing his high cheek bones. They gazed into each others eyes, and she could see his love for her shining in the depths of his onyx orbs. She pulled his mouth to hers, and they kissed hungrily. His tongue probed her mouth and found her velvet tongue. Dancing together, he groaned, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. He lay back on the bed, so that she lay on his chest. They continued exploring each other's mouths. His lips were so soft and warm and the tingles worked their way all through her body. She suddenly sat up, straddling his hips, and deftly pulled off her t-shirt. He reached around and unclasped her white bra and let it fall from her shoulders. His brown hands came up and cupped in each a creamy white breast. He smiled as her nipples hardened at his touch, and she leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Bella . . ." he whispered. "I want you."

"Then take me. I'm yours," she breathed, running her tongue across his bottom lip and trailing kisses down his neck. She rose up and with a warning said, "We have to be quiet though. My dad's downstairs."

He nodded. He maneuvered enough to take his black tank off, and he tossed it to the floor. He reached out and unbuttoned her jeans. She smiled slightly and moved off him and the bed so that she might remove the jeans. She took her underwear with them, and Jacob growled low in his throat and gazed at her through hooded eyes. "Ssshhhh," she admonished him, grinning.

It was his turn to remove his jeans, and he did in one fell swoop. One minute they were there, the next they were in the floor alongside his tank. "Jacob Black. You're not wearing underwear!" Bella whispered.

"The better to phase," Jacob whispered back, the corner of his mouth lifting.

"You sound like the big bad wolf."

"Maybe I am the big bad wolf," he countered. "Never," she said, moving to lie on top of his hard body. His dick pressed against her stomach, which quivered at the thought of him inside her. He kissed her jaw and then her neck, moving south to her succulent breasts. He took one nipple and then the other in his mouth, teasing each with the swirling of his tongue. She gasped, and her heartbeat quickened.

Suddenly, she was on the bottom, and he was hovering above her, his long hair brushing against her shoulders. His eyes were smoldering, and she lay with her arms above her head. His hot gaze raked over her naked torso and he hoarsely said, "You're beautiful."

She only smiled and blushed, never understanding what he and Edward saw in her. If anyone was beautiful it was them. She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt Jacob move against her, and his hardness pressing against her slick opening. She held her breath, anticipating. He was so different from Edward. So hot. She would miss the warmth. But it was time to stop being selfish.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Jacob murmured, and before she could think, he thrust inside her velvet warmth. Bella arched her back and gasped with pleasure. She met each of his thrusts with such urgency, she thought she would explode. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, and she knew he was doing the same. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him. She had her eyes closed, and when she opened them, she looked at Jacob and saw he was watching every expression that passed across her face. He pushed harder into her, and she whispered, "Faster, Jake. Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

"Oh, my God, Bella," he moaned, thrusting harder. Bella grasped the pillows above her and thrashed her head back and forth. The waves of ecstasy were upon her, and she was getting so close. Jacob kept pounding into her, never faltering his rhythm. He sat back then, his legs folded under him, her legs still wrapped around his waist. His strong hands clasped her tiny waist, and he used that as leverage to go even faster. With one hand, he reached down and stroked her clit. It was soaking wet, and he groaned. He was going to cum any minute. Just then he felt her walls contract around his dick, and her silent orgasm was enough for him. He shot his load deep inside her, his whole body shuddering with the spasms of his own orgasm. Oh, God. Could he really leave her? He had to. It was the only way. She would never be completely his. Never.

Jacob collapsed on top of Bella, his heart pounding, and his lungs fighting for air. He kissed her neck and then rolled off of her, lying beside her. He looked over at her, and she was staring at him. She smiled and touched his lips. He kissed her finger tips, and without another word, he rose from the bed, gathered his clothes, and was gone the same way he arrived. Bella put an arm over her eyes. It was all insane. Completely. How do you fall in love with two people, but know you can only love one with the whole passion of your being?

Bella decided it wasn't worth dwelling on any longer. She needed a shower. She got up, retrieved her terry robe from the hook on the back of her closet and went to the bathroom. Maybe taking a hot shower would clear her head and take all this craziness from her. Maybe the last 24 hours had been all a dream. But when she looked in the bathroom mirror as she waited for the water to heat up, she stared at the now fading bruises and knew it had been anything but a dream. She sighed and dropped the robe at her feet and entered the hot shower.

--Yes, there's a Chapter 8 coming up! Didn't think I'd leave you hanging in such a cruel way, did you?--


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything having to do with the Twilight series. It's all Stephanie Meyer's.

**WARNING:** It's rated M for a reason people!

**A/N:** Can't tell you enough how I appreciate all the wonderful reviews!

________

Edward had not gone home when he left Jacob alone with Bella. He hadn't even left the Swan's front yard. He sat on the ground under Bella's bedroom window and listened to everything that was going on in Jacob's head. Even though there were no sounds coming from the bedroom (well, that a normal human could hear), he could see everything that Jacob saw. Bella's perfect body, the way she looked straddling his hips and then when he mounted her. The way she felt when Jacob entered her. Her orgasm. His. Edward closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He knew this would be the last time Bella would be with Jake, but he still couldn't help feeling in pain. Like Jacob WAS taking a piece of her with him.

When Jacob had silently jumped from the bedroom window, he didn't look at all surprised to see Edward sitting there. He quickly pulled his jeans on and tank before addressing the vampire staring steadily at him.

"She's yours, man. She always was," Jacob finally said, feeling better now that he was dressed. Edward rose slowly to his feet and took a step towards Jacob.

"And you promise that you'll let her go?"

"I have to. This whole deal wasn't right," Jacob replied. His mind flashed to the night before, and he flushed. _I won't lie and say it wasn't the best night of my life. _

"Neither can I," Edward whispered.

"Take care of her 'cause I'll be watching. I'll always be there for her." Jacob said, a somewhat challenging tone to his voice.

"I'll never forgive myself for the hell I put her through last year. No wonder she fell in love with you. You loved her when she thought I didn't."

Jacob didn't answer. He gave Edward one last look and sprinted away into the night. Edward looked up at the open window and decided it was time to show Bella just how much he truly loved her.

-------

Bella's heart gave a startled leap when she entered her room and saw Edward stretched out once again on her bed. She had been thinking about Jacob and had almost forgotten that Edward had promised he would return. She was drying her hair with a towel; her terry robe wrapped securely around her. She smiled though upon seeing him. "You never cease to dazzle me."

He gave a smirk, his arms folded behind his head. He watched her continue to dry her hair and asked, "So, how did things go with Jacob? What did he want?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb, Edward. You know exactly what he said and what we did."

He frowned slightly. Yes, unfortunately he did. His stomach tightened at the thought of Jacob and Bella together. Bella noticed his discomfort and went to lie next to him. She shivered slightly at his cool body and whispered, "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to sound so flippant. I know this has been hard for you too. I was really stupid to think that the two of you would be OK with me loving and being with you both. But know this – I love you more than anything. Jacob knew this, and I was completely selfish to his feelings. I still love Jacob, but I will never love another man the way I love you. NEVER."

Edward remained silent, but folded her into his arms and held her as tight as he dared without hurting her. He kissed the top of her wet head and drank in the smell of her strawberry shampoo. His cold lips brushed back and forth across her silky skin, and he could feel her pulse at her temple. She was so full of life. This was the way he wanted her to stay. He loved the way her blood felt as it pumped through her veins; her heartbeat; the whoosh of her lungs. But he also knew what she wanted. To be like him. To be young with him for eternity. He remembered what Jane had said. It being Bella's choice and not his.

"Edward? Are you mad at me?" Bella asked when he never did respond.

"No, love. I'm not mad," he replied, "I was just thinking about something . . . Jane said to me . . . when we were at the beach house."

Bella rose up to look at Edward. "Jane?"

"Yes . . . it seems she thought you . . . worthy . . . to become one of us."

Her eyebrow went up, and she said, "Really?"

Edward absently stroked Bella's upper arm and nodded, "She also said it was your choice. Not mine."

Bella only stared at him, not sure where he was going. Was he going to say that he would change her if that's what she wanted? Or was he going to say it was none of Jane's damn business, and he still wasn't going to do it? Finally, Bella said, "That's interesting." Edward didn't add anymore; he just continued to rub her arm. She wasn't going to push the issue – not after everything that had transpired over the last 24 hours, and also she had already broached the subject that morning, which hadn't pleased Edward. She laid her head back on his stone shoulder and was getting ready to doze off when she heard his voice again.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered in her ear. He had asked her before, and she had been adamant that she wasn't going to be one of those teen marriage statistics. But now, hearing his proposal, it seemed different. Plus, really, what was the big deal? She had already decided she wanted to spend eternity with him. Would being Mrs. Edward Cullen at this age be all that bad?

She peered up at him and grinned slightly. His amber eyes gazed down at her. "What's in it for me?" she asked, meaning it to be playful. But he wasn't being playful. He was being dead serious. "Your immortality."

She bolted upright at those words, fully awake now. "What are you saying?"

"I want us to be married before your conversion. That way it won't be suspicious when we disappear for maybe a month while you go through . . . the process."

She couldn't argue with that. It made complete sense. The other way would be if she "went off to college." And she knew right then, she had no desire to pretend to be college bound. She looked in his eyes, trying to see if he was going to take it back, but he continued to gaze at her with those amber eyes, never wavering from her stare.

"Edward. Are you sure about this?" she was almost afraid to ask the question, knowing he could change his mind.

"Yes. It's your choice. I've been trying to deny your passion about . . . wanting to be with me in every sense of the word. I only wanted what was best for you, but . . ." his voice wavered, but he continued, "I think you probably know what's best for yourself. Plus, you've already seduced me sufficiently . . ." He gave a wicked grin at that last comment, and she pounced on him. "That I did, Mr. Cullen, and I'm up for more seducing."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. I've never met a hornier spider monkey," he laughed. She stuck her tongue out at him and replied saucily, "Well, if you hadn't kept me FRUSTRATED for over a year, I may have acted more like a lady than a sex starved maniac." She paused and thought for a moment and shook her head, "No, I think with you, I'll always act like a sex starved maniac."

"Don't let Emmett hear you say that."

Bella groaned, "Ugh. You would have to bring that up. I swear I don't know how I will be able to face him again."

"You did today," Edward pointed out.

"Yes, but that's only because I'd forgotten half of what had happened since last night!" she retorted, falling back on the pillow and covering her face with her arm.

"So, you never answered my question. Will you marry me?"

She took her arm away from her face and gazed into his amber depths. "Yes. I'll marry you." His face broke into a smile, and he leaned down to kiss her. She put her fingers on his lips and continued, "But know this. I'm marrying you because I'm deeply and irrevocably in love with you. NOT because you have agreed to make me like you. Capiche?"

"Completely," he smiled and kissed her. "I love you Bella. I love you. I love you." He buried his face in her neck, and she wrapped her arms around him. She didn't care if his body was that of a Popsicle. She felt so complete. All she cared about was he was here next to her, and they had the rest of eternity together.

Now. How to tell Charlie and Renee their little girl was getting married?

_**THE END**_ – but not completely . . .

--Stay tuned for the continuation of Bella and Edward's saga in the upcoming story "Graduation Day"--

**A/N:** I'm really glad you all have enjoyed this story. I'm going to try and continue on with this series. I have a quite a few ideas and directions I want to take with the characters. So, we'll see how it goes. I have plans for Jacob too.


End file.
